five_nights_with_bud_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Cutscenes
At the end of each night, Bud and the other house tenants will converse via Discord to discuss their methods of attacking the playable intruder. Over the course of some cutscenes, more people get added to the call and more hazards are introduced as Bud grows more desperate to save his YouSuck channel. Night 1 Bud: What the? Where did all my recent videos go?! Sigh... hang on a minute, I think I heard some suspicious noises last night, but I didn’t find anything or anyone. Maybe Mickey knows something. Bud started a call. Mickey: I’m busy. What do you want? Bud: Okay, look. Did you hear anything suspicious last night? Mickey: No. Maybe because I was asleep?! You were probably having another stupid dream of it. Last time, it was something about the damn chicken wing guy or something like that. Bud: Come on, Mickey. I’m serious! I was up last night and I searched the house, looking for the source of the noise, and I didn’t find anything. But when I woke up a little while ago, a bunch of my videos were just gone. Mickey: What are you coming to me about it for?! I’m not going to magically bring them back now, am I?! Bud: Mickey, please! I need your help. I think someone might have been in the house and they may deleted some of my videos. I’m pretty scared right now and I need your help, man. Mickey: Uuuuuughhh! Fine! But you’re going to owe me big time for this! If someone is in this house, let me have access to the power box in the Garage. Making the whole house dark will give them a disadvantage, while an advantage for me. So make sure everything is saved, otherwise, I’ll become corrupt. Bud: Oh, thank you, Mickey. You're right, I do own you one. Mickey: Whatever. I’ll sort this out like I always do! Night 2 Bud started a call. Bud: More videos are gone! This is really starting to scare me. So, you’re telling me the Garage light kept coming on and flashing you in the eyes when you were going for the power box? Mickey: Duh! What do you think I’ve been going on about? Does that thing have a faulty wire or something? God damn, my eyes! Bud: I don’t think so. It’s controlled by the light switch in there and by my main security camera monitor. I have no idea where I put it for the life of me. And it’s weird, my toilet keeps flushing and the doorbell keeps ringing whenever I’m walking around the house. And I always check the toilet to see if something is wrong and... or if my wings are there. I can’t miss those. Mickey: Whatever will you do without your wings? Bud: Anyway, do you have any ideas for what we should do? Mickey: Well, of course, we’re going to need to step things up a notch. I‘m going to have to let our friend come out to help. Bud: Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, he’s not hostile anymore to us, is he? Mickey: Well of course he won’t be hostile to me, I made the bloody thing! Not sure about you... Bud: *Sighs* Okay then, I guess we don’t have any other choice. Let’s give it a shot. Let him out, I guess. Mickey: Well, I was going to anyways! But if you want this all sorted out, then you have no other choice. If there was no bastard here, then I’m going to have your head! Night 3 Bud started a call. Bud: What? Mac came back empty-handed? Mickey: Unfortunately so. This is starting to piss me off! I’m about to tear that light right off the ceiling! Then I’ll easily find out someone is here. Bud: Well, they say numbers don’t win a battle, but they certainly help. Let’s get Rapid put in here. Maybe he can help us. Mickey: Oh great. -> Bud added Pyro (NOT Rapid) to the group. Pyro: Sup? Bud: Alright Rapid, listen. We need your help. Pyro: I can help as long as I don't miss out the new RC beta. Mickey: Forget about the stupid beta for one second, okay? Bud: Rapid, look. Mickey and I were suspecting that someone's been in the house. My videos are disappearing without a trace and even with me, Mickey, and Mac roaming around, we still haven’t found a thing. And we were thinking if you join in on the hunt, you could find maybe whoever this is and if they’re still here. Pyro: Yeah yeah, sure... But if Ian releases a new RC beta and I'' miss it, it's on ''you! Mickey: If we can’t find anything yet again tonight, someone is really going to get hurt. Bud: We’ll find this guy. Stay sharp, guys. I’ll send Winston out to roam the house. I’m sure he’ll start crying if he sees someone he doesn’t recognize. Night 4 Bud started a call. Bud: Oh, I’m just, I’m so lost. What are we doing wrong?! All of us against this one guy and we still can’t find him. Mickey: God damn it! Pyro: My apologies, guys. I tried. Really, I did. Mickey: Where did you look?! Pyro: I looked everywhere, to be honest. I checked the Balcony, the Back Room, the Main Hallway, and the Living Room. It’s always pitch dark in the Living Room when I enter. Since ''Bud'' turns off the TV once he goes up to record. Mickey: Well you're clearly not looking hard enough! Bud: Well guys, more of my videos are gone, and we have no leads. Mickey: Right, get Pigsty in here. All he’s been doing is sitting in his room playing that goddamn Beat Saber game! Bud: Oh my god, seriously? Mickey: He’s probably in a game. We’ll have to go and knock on his door. *Knocking sound* Bud: Pigsty! Pigsty: Ugh. What? Bud: We need you right now in this group call. We’re talking about a pretty serious situation. Pigsty: But I’m in the middle of a song in Beat Saber. Just let me finish this song. Mickey: DON’T MAKE ME AND MAC COME IN THERE! Pigsty: Ok, ok. Give me a second. -> Bud added Pigstee to the group. Pigsty: Alright, what's up? Mickey: Bud’s videos are disappearing rapidly and we’re suspecting that some intruder is actually in the house and might be the one deleting the videos. You need to help us find them. Pigsty: But there’s an update for Beat Saber coming soon and I really don’t want to mi... Mickey: Shut it! It- If Bud’s channel is ruined, we won’t be able to make money to keep living in this house. Not like we can get a job because... video game logic, but we’re all dead meat if it comes to that point! Pigsty: Okay. I’ll try to help. Not really sure how I can though since all of you guys are wandering around the house now. Bud: Alright, sigh, how about you stay in your room, and maybe... Sigh, you know how you rage really hard if you lose Beat Saber or something? You might be able to uncover something if you run around the house like a mad man. I honestly don’t know what else to do at this point, I’m completely out of ideas! Pigsty: Alrighty, whatever you say. I’ll do my best. Night 5 Pigsty: Weird, I did really well at Beat Saber last night. I didn't fail a song once. Mickey: Hahaha, good for you! And guess what we did lose?! Pigsty: Uhh... Mickey: Don't even respond to that! I'll answer for you: more of Bud's videos! Are there even any left at this point? Bud: Not very many, only the old ones. Of course the 2013 Bud vids are still the only ones left... Pyro: Jesus f***ing Christ. Pigsty: Ok, ok, I see how serious this is now. Bud: I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I woke up tomorrow and my channel was gone! Like, completely. Pigsty: So... what do we do? Bud: I can only think of... one more thing. You guys aren't gonna like this, but it's the only idea I have at this point. Mickey: Yeah, I wonder how this is gonna work considering how your other plans have turned out! Bud: Sigh... truffles! Pyro: ...Huh? A small breeze is heard before stopping. Truffles: transcriptor note: no idea what he's saying Pigsty: No! Pyro: What the actual f***. Mickey: Thanks, plot. Bud: Do you guys have any other ideas? ...I thought so. We are getting this guy, tonight! It's over! I'll even give this guy a call later. I heard someone talking outside earlier this morning about my channel and I heard a phone number. I'll give it a call tonight, I think the guy on the other end is our intruder. If he's here tonight, he won't be walking out of here. Mickey: Like it's gonna work. Pyro: Oh hoho, you owe me big time for making me walk in the same exact house as that ugly abomination! *slams desk* Pigsty: I... think I'll just stay in my room, yeah.